tibiafandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Dragon Lord
}|GetValue= }| | name = Dragon Lord | hp = 1900 | exp = 2100 | ratio = 1.105 | summon = -- | convince = -- | illusionable = yes | isboss = no | creatureclass = Reptiel | primarytype = Draken | abilities = Melee (0-200), Great Fireballs (100-180), Fire Wave (150-240), Firebombs, Self-Healing (around 90). | maxdmg = 760 | immuneto = Fire Damage, Paralyze, Invisibility | strongagainst = Earth Damage/80, Energy Damage/20 | weakagainst = Ice Damage/10 | behavior = Dragon Lords vallen hun tegenstander aan met vuur aanvallen. Ze rennen in red hp . | sounds = "YOU WILL BURN!"; "ZCHHHHHHH". | notes = Een echt gevaarlijke Monster, Het is heel sterk en healt zichzelf. | location = Ankrahmun Dragon Lairs, Banshee Quest final room (level 60+ om de deur te openen), Dieper Cyclopolis Voorbij de Dragon Spawn (level 30+ om de deur te openen), Draconia, Edron Dragon Lair, Fibula Dungeon (level 50+ om de deur te openen), Maze of Lost Souls (level 30+ to open the door), Pits of Inferno Dragon Lair, Dragon Lord hole in Plains of Havoc, Thais Dragon Lair, Goroma Dragon Lairs, Venore Dragon Lair, Arena and Zoo Quarter (Yalahar). | strategy = Een gebruikelijke strategie bij een knight blokken als Paladins en/of Mages sta zover mogelijk van ze vandaan als je met bolts of runes schiet. Mages kunnen ook een demon skeletons summonen om de monster te blokken omdat ze tegen vuur kunnen. Als Knights blokken kunnen ze het best diagonaal staan om een fire wave te ontwijken; een oefening zoals vaak gezegd dansen met de draak Als je op een Non-PvP wereld zit, kan een Knight en een Druid hier hunten zoals omschreven (zoals Pits of Inferno Dragon Lair): De knight lures een paar DLs, en blijft op dezelfde plek staan. De Druid moet een aantal sqm ervan af staan, en, Ice Wave gebruiken, raak al de DLs die de knight aanvallen, ook de knight healen exura sio. Veel Experience kan worden verdiend op deze manier in een mum van tijd. Hoge Levels kunnen DLs op verschillende manieren soloen, zoals hieronder aangegeven. Knights kan melee gebruiken en Exori-spells, healen wanneer nodig. Mages (geadviseerd Level 35+) kan aanvallen gebruiken zoals Ice Strike of Icicles om Dragon Lords te vermoorden, samen met Avalanches als ze proberen weg te rennen, omdat ze zwak daartegen zijn. Een alternatief is om Demon Skeletons te summonen om de Dragon Lord op een afstand te houden en met runes schieten. Houd in gedachten dat de Dragon Lord de Demon Skeletons snel zal vermoorden, dus neem een paar healing runes mee of summon een nieuwe Demon Skeleton Paladins kan met bolts schieten of Ethereal Spears tijdens het rennen om fire waves en melee aanvallen te vermijden. | loot = 0-250 gp, 0-5 Dragon Ham, Small Sapphire, Golden Mug, Gemmed Book, Green Mushroom, 0-7 Power Bolt, Life Crystal, Energy Ring, 0-3 Royal spear, Strange Helmet (zeldzaam), Red Dragon Scale (zeldzaam), Red Dragon Leather (zeldzaam), Fire Sword (zeer zeldzaam), Tower Shield (zeer zeldzaam), Dragon Slayer (zeer zeldzaam), Strong Health Potion (zeldzaam), Royal Helmet (zeer zeldzaam), Dragon Scale Mail (zeer zeldzaam), Dragon Lord Trophy (zeer zeldzaam). }}